Eclipse II
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: A remarkable guardian of the first generation, supports Primo's decision no matter what, and keeps balance in the family. Her untold story, her untold adventures. GXOC,Remake of Eclipse.


**Yep, this is a remake of Eclipse. (It was a disgrace!) **

**Hope you guys will like it. Please review!  
**

**I don't own KHR.  
**

The sun flooded the occupied streets. The market was full of people again. The crowd was filled with a lot of people coming from different classes. And judging by the way they dress, one can easily conclude from which class did that person come from. At the center of the market lies a fountain. A fountain with a statue of an angel holding a pot. Two men sat on the dry cemented part as they waited for their companion. One of them has a blonde hair while the other has a remarkable tattoo on his face.

As the hour passed by, the heat of the sun became unbearable. The man with the tattoo flame on his face got up, glaring at the people around as his scarlet orbs searched for a certain person. And alas, from clear blue sky, the sky finally turned to a bloody hue. The blonde man watched his companion walked to and fro in front of him.

"Where is that woman?" The red head said for the nth time that day. "It's been hours, Giotto." He added.

The blonde remained calm on his seat. A small smile came to his lips. "Calm down, G." G pursed his lips. "Patience."

"Fine five more minutes. But if that gutsy lady won't show up in five minutes I swear I'll-"

Giotto's face lightened up a bit. He stared at the person who was behind G, sending a glare at the red head. "What?" She cut him off. G turned and glared back at the lady. She has a long black hair tied in a ponytail, and then was held up by two metal pins. Normally, norms dictate that a lady of her age, and not to mention of her status, should be wearing an extravagant dress, and elegant shoes, but she was the kind of girl who doesn't follow it. She wore a blue long sleeved blouse, ruffles lining the buttons, a pair of black pants, and a pair of dark brown leather boots. "Giotto!" She waved at him, completely ignoring G.

G glared at her. "What took you so long, Lady Selena?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Selena glared back. "I am on time, G." She said, rolling her eyes when G's mouth opened to protest, disbelieving every word she said.

"What part of being on time can't you understand?" G poked Selena's forehead with two fingers, applying a small amount of force, but leaving a slightly red mark. "What took you so long?"

She gritted her teeth, tackling G's chest. "What do you mean what took me so long?" She asked.

"Just what it supposed to mean!" He responded, returning her tackle. He smirked; a glint of mischief was reflected in his eyes. "Did you finally decide to be a girl by making us wait for five hours?" Giotto sighed.

Selena blinked. "What wait? I didn't ask for you to wait for me for five hours. It's your fault, G."

"I told you to stop it, you two." Giotto finally set them apart. As the years went by, maturity was evident in this man. Well, even G and Selena matured. But if they are together, they are like kids. "G, I did tell you that we will meet Selena here, but our rendezvous time wasn't that early." And Selena stuck her tongue out at G who glared back at her. "I wanted to observe this town first."

"You should have told me, Primo." G glanced at Giotto, and then glared at Selena.

The lady beside the red head gave a suspicious smile. "Oh? What a pleasant surprise! 'The right hand man' wasn't able to decipher the boss' message." She made quotation marks with her fingers, mocking G more.

Giotto sighed at how immature these two were. "Selena, I believe you know something about this place, right?" She nodded.

G rolled his eyes. "Now it would be better if you enlighten us, Selena." He crossed his arms, and snarled.

"What's with you today?" Selena's brows furrowed. "Those cigarettes might have been doing that to your brain. I think you should stop." She added. G glared at her as he clenched his fist. He resisted the urge to hit the woman with something just to make her stop. Selena turned to Giotto who sighed for the nth time of the day. "This place is being governed by Lord Russi, a respectable and wise nobleman. He has a younger brother who became his adviser, and a young daughter, about our age. This place is known for their excellent weaving and tapestries. Not to mention, merchants come here just to bargain with the finest pieces of exquisite products." She informed the two, who intently listened.

"Anyway, what should we do, Primo?" G asked, completely being calm in the situation.

"The two of you knows about Franco's most treasured possession, right?" The two nodded, and Giotto continued. "Lord Russi's daughter caught interest in some of Franco's things. Franco always keeps the box beside him, where he can watch it, but this time, he let his guard down. She accidentally exchanged it with her empty box. The boxes were identical, so she might have mistaken it for her own."

"Selena, did you somehow meet with this guy when you were a kid?" G asked, facing Selena.

The black haired girl nodded. Selena's cool blue eyes met with G's red ones. "Yes, when I was eight. It was for the celebration of his only daughter. From what I remember, everyone was invited. Even the farmers in the outskirts of town." There was silence among them. "But, last year, I heard rumors."

The last sentence took the interest of both men. They stared at Selena who took a glance at her surroundings, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "What rumors?" Giotto asked, breaking the silence.

"Just where did you hear those rumors?" G added.

"Like what Daemon-san, said, the maids know everything." Selena answered with a smile. "But some of the new maids in our household came from this town. I was surprised since Lord Russi doesn't really send servants to another town. Instead, he will give his people a source of livelihood, other than slavery, of course. But they were discussing something about his younger brother taking over the land. Even his castle that was open to all has a tight security nowadays. Even a glimpse at the other side of the large metal gates weren't allowed." She looked at her surroundings, hoping that it was only the three of them who heard it. Then she turned to them and continued. "They say that he has a serious illness. But, a month after I heard that news, we were invited to have dinner in his rest house. I saw him, perfectly capable of leading this town. I wasn't sure what he and my father talked about, since I went ahead for my mission."

Giotto and G looked at each other and then turned to Selena. "Then, we might be having a hard time." Giotto said, putting a hand on his chin. He stared at the paved ground, thinking of something deeper.

"How about using your name, Selena?" G suggested. "You will visit them, and then we'll pretend as your escort."

Selena shook her head. "That may be the case, but even Lord Russi doesn't really recognize me. He has only seen me once, when I was a little girl, and he just glanced at me. Besides, my father will send some letter if I will go there to represent him or visit the Ambassador." She said, disappointment coating her voice. "Anyway, we should not be discussing things here. I've informed the servants that we'll be staying in our rest house here. We can discuss things there." The two men nodded in agreement.

O~O~O

Giotto, G, and Selena stood by the porch of a large house. A man wearing a tailcoat greeted them. He opened the double door for the three, bowing politely as they passed by him. "Ne, Alexander, is Kaye here?" Selena asked, stopping on her tracks and turning to the middle aged man. For some reason, a shiver ran down Giotto and G's spine when they heard Kaye's name.

"Yes, Lady Selena." The man answered politely.

Giotto and G dragged Selena back outside. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Selena blinked, as she was being pulled outside.

"You know, we can stay in some inn, or something." Giotto asked with a worried smile. Selena raised a brow. "Your family owns a lot of inns, right?" She nodded, but she was still unconvinced. Giotto widened his nervous smile.

"I agree with Primo, Selena! We can formulate a better plan in some place other than-"

"How rude!" Giotto and G stiffly stood. For a moment, two men were speechless. "Dragging a fine lady like that, and forcing her against her will." The three turned to the owner of the voice. Selena had a smile on her lips, while G and Giotto embraced themselves. They stared at the older lady, about twenty-six or so. She wore a laced fuchsia dress. Her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail. Judging by the sounds of her footsteps, she wore a pair of high heeled shoes. Her emerald eyes examined the two men intently. Then, her lips turned into a grin when her gaze met with Selena's.

"You're exaggerating, Kaye." Selena chuckled.

"What part of her is a fine lady?" G asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Selena from head to toe. She puffed her cheeks in irritation, as she glared at him.

Kaye laughed. "Now, now, G. Stop complimenting Selena." Giotto looked at the two worriedly.

"It's not even a compliment!" Selena protested, glaring at Kaye. "Some elder sister!" She muttered as she crossed her arms.

"How about getting in? Dinner is ready." Kaye said as she led the three towards the dining hall.

Two maids bowed down politely, before opening the door for them. Inside the hall, the rectangular dining table was properly prepared. Plates, spoons, forks and knives were properly arranged. The candles in the chandelier were properly lit. It was perfect. Servants stood by the corner in case the host and her guests needed something.

Kaye sat by the center of the table, being the oldest among them. Selena sat on her right side, while G and Giotto on her left side. The servants served the food.

After some time, Kaye was the first one who broke the silence. "I hope you gentlemen, and lady, are not involved in some wars between people in an underground business." She sternly looked at the three. Giotto, G and Selena exchanged glances with each other and then turned to Kaye. She sighed. "But I guess it cannot be helped, since a lot of them are being diabolical, huh?" Kaye smiled as she put her sliced meat in her awaiting mouth.

"So what business are you here for, Kaye?" Selena asked before drinking some of her wine.

"Lord Russi asked me to check on his daughter. She is currently recovering from her infection. Just a simple cold, though." Kaye informed. This caught the three persons in front of her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Lady Kaye, were you able to enter the Russi's chateu?" Giotto asked politely.

Kaye blinked and nodded. "Could you tell us how we could get in?" G was the next one to ask. Kaye's curiosity hyped up.

"Do you have a mission regarding this?" Kaye asked.

"Yes, we do." Selena answered.

Kaye put a hand on her chin."Well, it has a tight security. People who are going in are being checked. Well, except for nobles. But, inside the chateau, there are restrictions. You three can easily barge in, and escape, but of course, there would be a commotion." She said with a smile as she raised a finger. "Oh I almost forgot, how about pretending to be a dance teacher, Selena. Giotto and G can be gardeners. They are looking for a dance teacher for Lady Gabrielle." She added.


End file.
